I Hate You
by NelsersplitZ
Summary: Book two of I Love You. Ahsoka is finally out of her biggest nightmare thats in till she start feeling sick. This happness is soon stop because of this Lux and Ahsoka relationship is put to the test. And finally Anakin being heartbroken for so long meets Nancy cute loving girl. when they meet spark will fly. wait what about Padme how does she feel about this. :D
1. Chapter 1

HEY, HEY, HEY IT'S ME NELSERSPLITZ AND TODAY YES TODAY YOU WILL SEE CHAPTER ONE OF I HATE YOU. ON TO THE STORY.

CHAPTER ONE

NEVER FORGET

Ahsoka P.O.V

It's been two months since that horrible day. And since then I could never sleep no matter what. "Ahsoka" said Lux sleepy "come back to bed you need your rest" I turn around and smile to Lux he was the one who saved me and of course Anakin who I have forgiven for his mistake. "Sorry Lux I was just going to the bathroom" I was about to get up when a hand grabbed me and turn me around to face Lux. "I know when you're lying now tell me what wrong you had a nightmare again didn't" he said. I looked down ashamed at myself for lying but it's just I could tell all this worrying was killing him as much as it hurt me. "Ya" I said "I can't go back to sleep." Luxs look at me for a while I couldn't tell what he was thinking in till he pull me closer and started to kiss me. How I loved his kisses.

Lux P.O.V

As soon as I stop kissing Ahsoka I lay her down and hug her. At first she tense up but then later relax. I turn her around so I could look at her face. She had change a lot since that day. She looked older and tired. But no matter what I loved her and I was never going to leave. "Why are you looking at me like that" she said "I'm going to stay awake in till you fall asleep and don't try to trick me into thinking your asleep I'll know when your faking" I said "how can you tell if I'm faking or not" she said. "Well" I said starting to get a little red. "I kind of watch you sleep but don't think I do it all the time it's just you look so cute and peaceful" Ahsoka interrupt me and starts laughing. This was the first real laugh I had heard from her and I started to laugh to. For this was wonderful. And finally she dozed off into sleep where no nightmares could come.

THE NEXT DAY

Anakin P.O.V

I woke up early as always to get up and do my excise. I walk to the gym it's always empty but today there was a girl with black hair and Carmel skin that was running on the treadmill. How come I never seen her before Anakin though. Oh well he thought. I started on the weight picking up forty pounds. I started too worked out and while I was I notice that the girl was looking at me but turn away as soon as he caught her looking. I also notice she was blushing. I smile. I wanted to see if she was still looking started to get dumb bells and started to lift them. He again saw her staring at him but looked away when she saw him looking at her. Once again blushing. He was going to pick up more weight when all of a sudden his comlink rang making him drop the weight on his foot. "Son of a Bitch" he looked up to see the girl was laughing at him. "What so funny" I said with a serious face. That made her stops. "Oh sorry I was just leaving" Anakin watch as the girl got off the tread mill and quickly walk to the women room. Anakin finally answer his comlink. "Skywalker here" "Anakin the council need you here now" "what why" "don't ask question just come" I sigh "okay I'll be right there." I walk to the counsel angry because I didn't finish his workout. When I finally enter the room I once again saw the girl from earlier. I saw that she too was surprise to see him and quickly looked away. "Finally you come yes. Nancy splits this is yes" said Yoda nodding toward Nancy. "Okay and why am I meeting her" I said trying not to sound rude. "Well" said Obi wan giving Anakin the look "she has just finish her training as a Jedi and she need someone to teach her around. So we think you would do fine to show her around" "waits what no way I'm done with the teaching crap. Find someone else" I said. "Hold your tongue skywalker you must" said Yoda also giving me the look "you will do what we say please Anakin we don't have anyone else that could help" said Shaak Ti. Finally I gave up and said ok. The meeting was finally done and I walk out the room fast when I notice someone was behind. I turn around to see the girl Nancy following me. "Why are you following me" "Oh um I thought you were going to show me around" she said getting a little shy. "Oh right sorry I forgot well you know what ya we'll start the tour right now."

Nancy P.O.V

Anakin started to show me around the temple showing me where the youngling trains. When I started to look at him more closely. He was quite muscler and his skin was tan and I notice he had a lot of scar. I wonder what other places he has scars. I blush noticing what I thought. Anakin saw this and ask me what was wrong. "Oh nothing it's nothing I-I-I um never mind" god how can I be so stupid. I must look so red.

Anakin P.O.V

I notice Nancy staring at me a while I saw her eyes looking up and down my body. I didn't say anything because I too was admiring her. She had cute brown eyes with Carmel skin and had a nice slim waist and had a nice body. I look up too caught her eyes and she quickly looks away getting red. Man she really looked cute when she blushes. I ask her what was wrong just too see how she was react and she started to stutter and get even redder man she really was cute. I showed her the rest of the temple. "Ok well this is the rest of the temple and end of are tour" "Oh well thank you that was really kind of you to show me around" she started to turn around to leave when I grab her arm. I don't know what came over me but something in my heart didn't want her to leave. "Wait before you go I want to ask if you would like to go hang out sometimes" she smiles. "Sure how about after my morning workout" she said. "That would be great" I said smiling back to her. "Ok then see you tomorrow" she now started to walk away and I was pretty happy I don't know why but my heart was actually beating faster.

WELL HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER HMMMMM I KNOW I KNOW NOT A LOT OF AHSOKA AND LUX BUT I WANTED TO INTROUDUE THE NEW CHARATER. I MADE HER UP STARWARS DOES NOT OWN HER. AND NO THAT'S NOT MY NAME BUT ITS CLOSE LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY BUT DID'T YOU JUST MAKE ONE YESTERDAY. WELL YA BUT I HAVE A LOT OF TIME SO WHAT THE HELL ON TO THE STORY.

CHAPTER 2

And this is where my troubles came in

Ahsoka P.O.V

I open my eyes to see I' am once again I am in that horrible room once again. I started to panic. "No this can't be happing again this is just a dream" I said noticing how small my voice sound. I look around my surrounding when I see a person lying on the bed sleeping. I get up and start walking toward them. When I stopped, what I saw laying on the bed was a smaller version of me. It was a seven year old version of me. I take a step back once again tripping and making a loud thump making the smaller version of me stir and start to wake up. I see myself wake up I looked up with my big blood eyes. For what seem like an hour or so we both stare at each other none of us saying a word. In till I talk or rather my seven year old version talks in a small voice. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted to sleep on the bed" slowly she starts to get off the bed. I stop her "No it is okay I'm just shock to see you I mean you look like me when I was seven" I said. "Well of course I do I'm your innocents" "My what?" I said feeling my jaw drop open. "Your innocents duh" she said giggling. "Man this is the strangest dream I ever had" I said. At that moment the doors open to show a shadowy man. This causes my innocent to stop giggling and start backing away trying to hide in a corner. When I look back to face the shadow I too wish I would have gone to hide. For I was looking at the dead eyes of Cad Bane. The man who took almost everything away. But it seems like who couldn't see me because he walked right past me and started to walk toward innocent. I tried to move but something was holding me back. I started to scream to innocent to run but it also seem like she could not hear me. I watch as Bane drag Innocent toward the door I could hear her screams and then everything went black and the last thing I hear was Innocent small voice saying it's my fault.

Lux P.O.V

I was down stairs making breakfast when I heard Ahsoka screaming to run. I ran to the room as fast as I could and enter the room. What I saw was Ahsoka pale looking dead. I started to worry I check her pulse it was still there. I pick her up and took her into the car and drove to the hospital. When I got there the nurse and doctor started to go crazy Ahsoka looked so pale and dead that I thought I lost her. I try getting answers but none of the doctors or nurse would answer me. They just kept pushing me in till I sat down waiting in the waiting room. A couple hours went by when finally a doctor came by. He had a smile on his face. "Well it seems like Mr. Bonteri that you are going to be a father" the doctor said. "But we never…." I stopped myself and remember that horrible day me and Anakin went to rescue Ahsoka but we were too late he had done the dirty deed. Bane had raped his love. "Have you told her yet" I said "why of course not we let the father do it. But you have to be careful she got a little sick because it seems like she hasn't been able to sleep" said the doctor. I said ok and the doctor told me what room she was in. while I was walking to her room I started to think what I was going to tell her. I couldn't tell her but I had to if I didn't I knew she was going to piss. I enter the room to see Ahsoka sleeping or so it look like. "Ahsoka I know your awake" I said. She slowly opens her eyes and looked at me eyes already filling up with tears. "What did the doctor say" she asks. "Well nothing serious but your pregnant" I said closing my eyes not wanting to look at her reaction. I felt a hand grab me I open my eyes to see Ahsoka face I could tell she was trying to hold her tears in along with her fear. "Lux I want you to do something for me" she said. "Sure Soka anything you want" I said. Ahsoka looked at me with serious face. "I want you to kill this kid do whatever you can and take it out of me" I looked at her with a shocked expression. Did she really just say this? "Ahsoka I can't do that it's been two months your too into your pregnant it would be illegal" "I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES I DON'T WHAT THIS KID" "Ahsoka calm down please" "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGHT" "Don't tell me that who has taken care of you hmmmmm what do you think I do that because I feel bad" as soon as I said that I regretted it dam it why did I have to say that. She looked at me with big shocked eyes. "Lux I think you should leave me" Ahsoka turn around not looking at me. "Ahsoka I didn't mean it like that" "I SAID GET OUT" she screamed at me. I walk out of the room feeling so stupid how could be so stupid why would I tell her that. I get into the car and start heading to my house.

ALRIGHT DONE WITH CHAPTER 2 SORRY I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT NEXT TIME YOU'LL SEE ANAKIN GO ON A DATE WITH NANCY SO EXCITED. ALSO GUYS I WANT TO TRY TO GET MORE REVIEW THEN THE LAST STORY PLZ PLZ PLZ HELP ME WITH THIS. OH AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO PUT THEN TELL ME AND I MIGHT PUT IT. OK TILL NEXT TIME.

-NelsersplitZ


	3. Chapter 3

HEY NELSERSPLITZ HERE WITH THE UPDATE OF I HATE YOU. SO FAR I GOT 3 REVIEWS NOT BAD BUT COME ON GIVE ME SOME MORE LOVE PLEASES. ALRIGHT ON TO THE STORY.

CHAPTER 3

First Date

Nancy P.O.V

I woke up early today to see if I would walk with Anakin to the gym. I don't know why but I' am having the weirdest feeling ever. I never felt like this before. In the Jedi Order we always had to bottle up our emotion. Could I really be feeling something for him? Whatever it is I'll figure it out later. As I was walking to the gym I saw that Anakin was already in the gym working out suddenly I started to blush. God how can one man do this to me. Ok calm down Nancy calm down maybe you're just coming down with something. As I once again got on the treadmill and started to run I notice that Anakin was looking at me I started to blush even more. "Good morning Nancy" said Anakin. "Good morning Anakin" I said getting even redder. "Wow Nancy you look red maybe you should stop pushing yourself" he said. "What no I am one of the best runner in my planet I can totally outrun you by a mile" I said getting a little cocky with myself. I even let a smile escape my lips. "Oh really well I don't believe you, want to challenge me come on well do it right here right now" he said. "Alright I accept that challenge" I said getting excited he had no idea how good I am at running. "Okay well let's make this more interesting shall we" Anakin said. "Alright then let's see if I win, when we go out today you will have to pay and I get to choose where we go, I know I am going to win so you better hope you have enough money" "Wow someone thinks they are going to win so easily well ok then if I win then you have to kiss me." As soon as Anakin said that my whole face became red. I could feel my ears heating up. "Umm ok but get ready to lose" I said still blushing.

Anakin P.O.V

As soon as I saw her face get red it made me want to laugh she was so cute it just made me so happy. We went outside to the field at went to the track where we started on the start line. "Ready set go" we were off I was actually surprise to see that she was keeping up she look so focus and man she could really run. But I wasn't going to give up I wanted to get that kiss and I was going to get it. I could see the finish line just up ahead I was going to make it. well that's in till I tripped on a rock. The last thing I saw was Nancy passing the finish line.

Nancy P.O.V

I was jumping up and down with happness "Yes I won" I turn around to see Anakin on the floor. "Oh my god are you ok Anakin" I run to him he was on the floor and he look uncounsies. "Anakin talk to me are you ok" I said getting worry. Anakin open his eyes laughing. "Man you look like someone died" Anakin said smiling again. I got up angry pushing Anakin to the floor. "Wow what your problem I was just kidding" he said laughing even harder" "How could you do that to me you embaressed me" I said getting red again but this time with anger. Anakin sense that I was getting mad and stop. "Sorry look I didn't really mean that I was just kidding" he said. I started to walk away but then he grab my arm and turn me around to face him. "Look I said I was sorry and beside don't we have a date" he said really looking sincre. I smile "well it was pretty funny. Alright let me go back to my room and wash up pick me up at 7:00 okay" "ok see you then"

Anakin P.O.V

I walk to her room at seven and knock on her door. She open the door where he saw how beautiful she was. She was wearing a pretty black dress with little white stars. I looked at my self I wasn't as fancy looking at her but I was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants. "So where are we going to go this fine evening" I said. "Hmmmmmmmmm let me see oh ya theres this new bar opening up and I never really gone to one so why not try is that ok with you" she said smiling. "Sure why not" we started to go in the car and drive to a bar called Candies when we enter it was actually nice there was a dance floor with some upbeat music and the people look really friendly. We were both sitting on the chair talking about stuff and drinking. I was drinking a little bit since I was driving but Nancy look like she was having the time of her life. That's when she got up asking me to dance even though I knew that I couldn't dance. But I got up either way and we were dancing. Her body was so close to me that I could still smell her perfumes. It smell like honey with strawberries. We were dancing so much that I could feel her sweat. Then she turn around and kiss me. But it was a drunk kiss so it didn't feel wonderful but still it was nice her lips were soft. We both stop kissing gaping for air. "Maybe we should go home now" I said. We both went home where I had to walk her to her room for the fear she will knock out on the floor outside her room. When she enter the room I lay her on the bed where she started to pull me on to the bed kissing me more and more. I would of kept going but then I need where this was going. She try to take off my pants. "Wait this is wrong your drunk and I don't want to do this I mean I like you and all but we should take this slow" I look down to see that Nancy was already asleep. I let out a small laugh I started to undress her and put her in PJs. I kiss her good night and left the room.

FINSIH MAN FINALLY. SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK HUH WAS IT GOOD. ALSO THANK BOOKERNIJIAREADER AND I HOPE YOU UPDATE SOON ON YOUR STORY IT PRETTY GOOD. ALSO I M SORRY TO SAY BUT I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVE FINALS AND I NEED TO STUDY SO IN TILL NEXT TIME.

NelsersplitZ


	4. Chapter 4

HEY HEY HEY AGAIN I KNOW I KNOW IM SUPOSSE TO BE STUDING BUT I JUST LOVE WRITING THIS STORY ALSO IF ANY OF YOU GUYS LIKE NARUTO I WILL BE WRITING A FANFICTION ABOUT HIM AND HINATA BUT ITS NOT ONE OF THOSE OLD LOVE STORY OH NO THIS WILL BE COOLER I MIGHT LATER ON THIS WEEK OK ON TO THE STORY.

CHAPTER 4

Desperate

Lux P.O.V

I went back to the hospital to pick up Ahsoka and on the way I started to think. Ahsoka was right I didn't know what she been through but killing this unborn child was wrong isn't it. I mean it's not their fault that there father was an asshole. But what can I do. Oh force please helps me tell me what to do. You need to help her get through this and love her. I stop the car. Did I just hear my mom voice no that can't be she dead? Am I going crazy? No I just hear something. I keep on driving in till I got into the hospital. When I got in I ask the lady at the desk that I am here to pick up Ahsoka she pointed to the room and I walk into the room. I enter to see Ahsoka staring at the window. She turns around and sees me. I could see that she had black rings under her eyes and also I could hear her stomach growling. I sigh "Ahsoka you can't do this to yourself. It's not good for you" Ahsoka looked at me with a sad face "Why do you care. Beside it's my body I can do whatever I want" "Ahsoka" I said in a softer voice "Please you got to understand if you do this to yourself you're not only hurting the baby but you're hurting yourself don't you get it I love you and if there was anything to happen I would die" I said getting closer to her. I could see that tears were coming down her face. Then she burst into tears. "It's so hard Lux I don't know what to do but I don't want to keep this child it will just remind me of all the bad things that happen please Lux you got to help me" I look at my love and hug her I hug and hug her letting her tears fall on me. "Ahsoka please stop crying please it breaks my heart look you don't have to keep it ok. But just do one thing and let this child be born and we will put it up for adoption but please stop crying" a few minutes went by when finally we stopped and started to walk to the car I open the door to Ahsoka so she could enter. I started to drive home when I notice that Ahsoka had fallen asleep. I smile she looked so peaceful. We finally reached the house where I open the door and pick up my sleeping beauty and carry her to our room I laid her down and tuck her in. she looked so beautiful I went outside and close the door and went downstairs to read a book and let her sleep.

Ahsoka P.O.V

I woke up feeling refresh and look to see that it was nine in the morning the next day. Man did I really sleep that much. I went downstairs to smell a wonderful smell food. I finally reach the bottom of the stairs to see food everywhere. I actually started to drool. Lux turn around and saw me smiling he came over to me and kiss me on the forehead. "Well, well, well someone sleeps well" he said grabbing my hand and sitting me down. "How you make all of this" I said already stuffing my face with food" "Well you know even men need to learn how to cook for their women" I started to blush Lux never really called me his women, I mean I knew that we were an item now but it just felt weird. After an hour I finish all the food feeling full. Lux was looking at me with a smile on his face. "What" I said blushing even more. "Nothing it's just your so beautiful and I'm just happy that you are actually taking care of yourself again" I smiled. "Well it was you that made me change without you I might have killed myself" Lux got up and started to come closer to me and carry me. He started to kiss me and put me on the couch. Kissing me more and more. "Lux wait what are you doing" I said with my eyes close. I could feel his kisses trailing down to my stomach. Where he stopped. "I'm sorry Ahsoka I just got a little lost for a moment" I looked at Lux and started to kiss him again. That night we made love for the first time together. And I loved it.

Nancy P.O.V

I woke up feeling a huge head ach. I was thinking about last night all I remember so many kissing I looked down to see in my PJ. How did I have them on? Then I stopped did I have sex with Anakin no he wouldn't do that would he. I got up and went to change into my regular cloth. I went to the training area where I saw Anakin training some of the clones. I needed to ask him I mean he would tell me right. I started to walk toward him where I pulled him out of the ring and started to pull him into another room. "Hey what was that for I was kind of busy" he said. "Look shut up and answer me did we have sex" I said looking down blushing again. Even Anakin was too "No we didn't you were drunk and I didn't want to take advanced" he said blushing more. "Oh well this is embarrassing but how did I get into my PJ" "Oh well um well I just though you know that you would be more combatable with them on don't worry though I didn't do anything funny" he said blushing. I was about to leave when I felt his hand grab me. I turn around to see him looking at me. "Nancy I know this may be a little too fast but I think I like you I mean you're a very fun person and gosh your beautiful but I understand if you don't like me" I started to smile I went closer to him and kissed him. I would have kept going if I didn't hear Anakin screaming at me to snap out of it. "Oh sorry I was just thinking I quickly got out of the room and ran away I could feel tears streaming down. How could I be so stupid and believe that could happen I mean after what happen yesterday he probably thinks I give myself to everyone, force I am stupid.

YESSSSSSS FINISH AT LAST ALRIGHT SO BEFORE I GO I WANT YOU GUYS TO CHEAK OUT DARKER BY JediBana its REALLY GOOD AND REVIEW IF YOU CAN OK TILL NEXT TIME.

-NelsersplitZ


	5. Chapter 5

HEY YALL SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE NOW. I BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER FANFICTION AND ALSO STUDING FOR FINALS WHICH I PASS ALL OF THEM HELL YA. ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY.

Chapter 5

Love

Anakin P.O.V

I watched as Nancy left running and eyes full of tears for reason I didn't know so of course I follow her. I follow her to her room where she locked the door. I knock "Nancy open up" I said trying the door again. "Go away I just want to be alone" she said more tears coming out. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but I really don't have a clue on what I did now open up so you can tell me" I said feeling worry. I heard the door open and I see Nancy eyes puffed up and red. I enter the room and close the door. Then I went and sat on the bed. "So what did I do" I said staring at her. "Nothing it's just me I" "Come on don't lie I can tell your lying now tell me what is wrong" she sigh giving up and said "Anakin have you ever been in love" I looked at her surprise at her question. "I know I know its against the jedi code to fall in love but honestly who ever listen to that's rule anyway" I got up. "In a matter a fact I was at least I though in till I fuck it up. Why do you ask" I said. "Well because I think I'm in love with someone but I don't know if he likes me back" she said blushing and looking down. "Well I think you should tell him because who wouldn't love a beautiful young women who is also very fun and smart" I said smiling. She kept looking at me like she was decideing whenter or not she will tell me something. "Anakin i..i…I love you" she said. Suddenly the room became silent at once. I was shock I mean I had feeling for but I never knew.

Nancy P.O.V

I took one look at Anakin face and knew that he didn't feel the same way. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" I said looking down. Anakin came close to me lifting my chin up and we both looked into each other eyes he started to come closer to me closer and closer. In till we both heard a knock on the door. "Um I should get that" I said blushing alittle bit" I went to open the door where I saw Obi wan with another women behind her. "Oh hello Nancy and Anakin I was actually hoping I find both of you, Nancy may I introduce you Padma **Amidala Senator of Naboo" "Nice to meet you" Padme said shaking my hand. "Its seems that someone is trying to kill Senator Amidala and we need you and Anakin to protect her and make sure she makes it home safely" said Obi wan. "Why of course we would like to help when do we start packing" I said. "Today you leave at eight, ok Padme lets get your belonging follow me" Padme and Obi wan left leaving me and Anakin alone again I also notice that he didn't say anything the whole time. I turn around to face him too see his face darken. "What's the matter Anakin" "Its nothing its just nothing never mind" he said shaking the darken look away. "So about us" he began. I started to blush which made Anakin laugh. "God I love how you blush" he grab my hand and once again looked into my eyes. "I love you too Nancy" he said kissing my forehead. "Now lets get ready for the mission" he left the room leaving me happy but also angry. Happy because Anakin really did like me but mad because he didn't kiss me in the lips. Oh well maybe next time.**

**Anakin P.O.V**

**I was walking to my room, and I open my room to find a naked Padme. "PADME WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGH YOU WERE WITH OBI WAN" I said screaming. "Anakin do you really have to be so loud, and duh I haven't seen you for a while so why don't you come over here" she said getting up and walking closer to me. She was face to face with me and start to rub my pants but I stop her. "look Padme I change I Don't like you anymore I love someone else" I said pushing her. Padme suddenly getting angry knowing she had been replace. "What are you talking about don't tell me your still going after Ahsoka still" "Its not her ok I love someone else" "Wait a second" Padme said her eyes getting bigger its that Nancy girl isn't it" "Look Padme I think you should leave" Padme mad as hell pick up her cloth and went to the bathroom to change and then left the room. Great what have I gotten my self this time.**

**Padme P.O.V**

**I got out of his room piss off who does he think he is. I could give him more things then that slut the whole reason I came her was to get back with Anakin. I made the whole thing up just so I could see him and this is how I get repay. Talk about being an ass. Don't give up Padme when we go to space well have our chance I'll win back Anakin in no time and that bitch will think twice in trying to steal my man. But how will I do it hmmmmmmmmm?**

**WELL THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 5 HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW AND MAN CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT PADME WILL DO. TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON I HATE YOU.**

**-nelsersplitZ**


	6. Chapter 6

HEY BOYS AND GIRLS HOW HAS LIFE BEEN GOOD THAT'S GOOD. WHO IS READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF I HATE YOU.

Chapter 6

Stupid

Anakin P.O.V

"Are you ready to go Padme" I asked ready to get this mission over. "Why of course" Padme said smiling. Man this is going to be weird since I mean my old girlfriend and new girlfriend are both in the same place. I just hope I survive. Nancy and I both went to the cockpit to start up the ship. "So how did you fall in love with her" I turn around confuse that Nancy would ask that. "Why you ask" I said. "I'm just curious I mean she very different from me" "Oh well um this is a little embarrassing but she was really good in bed" I said blushing. Nancy started to laugh. "Wow that's interesting is that the thing you find in most women" she said still laughing. "Oh no I mean it would be nice I mean no it doesn't matter I mean oh god I'm such an idiot" "Well your my idiot" she said kissing my cheek. "Well I need to take a nap because this is going to be a long drive" "Ok well sleep good" Nancy started to leave. I was still in the cockpit also ready to join Nancy in a nap. I put the ship to autopilot and was about to get up when I was push down by none other than Padme. "Why hello there and where do you think you're going hmmm?" "Padme I don't have time for your games I need some rest so if you excuse me" I said trying to get up but to be push down again this times getting binds on my hands. "What do you think you're doing" I said getting a little nervous. "Can you please let me go I have someone else" "Come on Anakin don't tell me that you like that girls she will never be able to give you pleasure lie I do" Padme said rubbing my pants. Luckily the binds were not force proof I manage to get them also stopping Padme. "Padme look I'm not under your control anymore I like some else beside you act like a whore and your better than that. I know that there is someone out there that would be dying to be with you but that person is not me" I left the cockpit feeling a little bad but hoping it was over. How wrong was I?

I walked to Nancy room hoping I'll get to take a nap with her. I went inside to see her sound asleep. She look so peaceful like theirs nothing wrong in this world. I wish I could be like that but truth be told I could never be like that. I was always so restless like I needed to always move or else I might do something wrong. I started to lay next to her careful on not waking her up. I closed my eyes trying to find peace but couldn't in the end I just turn around and face her looking at my sleeping beauty. I started to think about Padme then maybe I was a little too rough but it's true I don't like her anymore. What happen with us well after me and Ahsoka broke up it just didn't work out anymore all she wanted was sex and I wanted more I wanted love. But still you won't give up and I don't know why. I kept on thinking about it when I notice that Nancy was staring at me. "I sense that you are confused what's wrong" she said looking worry. "It's nothing I'm just thinking about stuff" I said smiling. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep" "Well I was trying till some weirdo was staring at me" she said laughing. "Oh well it's not like I'm a creeper or anything I was trying to sleep but couldn't so I decided to watch, I don't always do that trust me" I said blushing which made her laugh even more. Then I started to laugh to because it was really funny. "Well I guess I should let you sleep you need your rest" I said getting ready to leave. "What no stay I don't want to be alone" she said giving me a sad look. "Okay, okay" I said lying next to her again. She snuggled with me putting her head in my neck. I could feel her warm breath on me. I could also smell her she smell like strawberry and honey. I wish this moment could last forever.

Padme P.O.V

I was in my room angry as hell. I mean how he could do that to me after everything I done for him. I mean I loved him I still do. Why can't he see that I know we both made mistake but I know if we really try it could work. I know why he doesn't love me anymore it's because of that stupid brat Ahsoka and now that stupid Jedi Nancy. What's so great about her I bet she doesn't even know how to please a man like me. That's it that's what I have to do I need to show Anakin that no one can please him like I can. Well then I need more time I got it I got the perfect plan. Muhahahahahaha.

The Next Day

Nancy P.O.V

"Well were here Padme you know it's weird no one try to stop us or try to kill you I say this was one of the smoothest missions I have ever done" I said smiling. "Well that's because I have one of the best Jedi a person could ask for" Padme said smiling. "Oh before I go I want to thank you guys and so I decide to make a feast for you and it would be an honor if you could stay for one more day. "Why of course not we are very busy I'm sure that Obi wan has a mission for us" Anakin said really not wanting to go. "What no way come on Anakin let's stay, how often do you get to have a feast. Come on please" I said giving Anakin the puppy eyes. "Fine but just one day" Anakin said sighing. "Ya that's great well let me show you to your rooms follow me" Padme said smiling but something about that smile kind of freak me out.

Padme show us to our room mine had a medium size bed and the wall was painted yellow. It was kind of small but still nice and beside I was only staying here for one night. I lied on the bed it was so soft it kind of suck but Anakin room was pretty far away from my mine. I wonder why I mean there are so many rooms she had to pick the farthest one. Oh well it's pretty quiet so I'll sleep well. I was still lying on the bed when I fell asleep. Knock, knock, and knock. I woke up feeling a little groggy "*yawn* Yes who is it" I said still sleepy. I open the door to see one of the servants. "Dinner is serving" "Oh thank you I'll be right there" I said. I went to the bathroom putting water in my face and brushing my hair. Man I am hungry. I started to walk down the stairs ready to fill up my belly. I walked to the dining room and stopped. "Anakin what, what are you doing" I was shock this can't be happening for I was looking at Anakin and Padme kissing. He broke away from her. "It's not what it looks like" Anakin said his pants falling down. I started to back away tears filling up in my eyes. "How could you do this to me I thought we were okay I thought we had something" "We do she just came on to me" Anakin said getting closer to me. "Get away from me" I said backing away. I couldn't believe this my head was spinning I felt like I was going to faint. "You know what Anakin" I said tears falling down. "You can go fuck yourself and her" I said backing away. "Nancy please" he said getting closer. "Get away from me" I force push Anakin a little making him hit the wall. I ran away to the ship turning it on my eyes were filled with tears that I could barely see the controls. I manage to turn on the ship the last thing I saw before I took off was Anakin running toward me.

A few Minutes before this happen

Anakin P.O.V

Padme and I were waiting in the dining room. "So Anakin I want to apologies for what I did I mean I was clearly not thinking and I'm sorry" she said. "It's okay Padme I forgive you I mean at least you said sorry" I said smiling at her. "Anakin can I please ask you for a favor I promise I will never ask you for anything else" "Sure what is it" is said "Can I have one more kiss" she said. I started to think I had a bad feeling but you know what, what one kiss will do. "Okay but just one" I said. She smile I grab her and kissed her it felt weird because I haven't kissed her for a while. I kept kissing her when I heard a gasp. I pull away to see it was Nancy. "Anakin what, what are you doing" she said shocked. "It's not what it looks like" I said my pants started to fall down. How the heck did Padme do this while I was watching? Nancy started to back away tears filling up in her eyes. It broke my heart just looking at her but she had to understand this wasn't what it looked like "How could you do this to me I thought we were okay I thought we had something" she said tear streaming down. "We do she just came on to me" I said getting closer to her hoping to convince her. "Get away from me" she screamed backing away from me like I was a monster. In fact I did I knew I shouldn't have kiss Padme something just made me feel so bad for her. "You know what Anakin" she said tears falling down. "You can go fuck yourself and her" she started to back away more. I tried to stop her but was suddenly force pushed into the wall. When I got up I was a little dazed I ran to the ship but I was too late she was already taking off.

I ran back to the dining room hoping to get Padme to let me borrow a ship. When I came in I saw she was laughing. "What's so funny" I said getting angry. "Nothing I'm just happy that bitch left" she said laughing harder. "What are you talking about" I said. "Oh Ani don't you see this was my plan the whole time in order for you and me to be together I needed to get rid of her and now I did. So what do you say let's cele-"I didn't let her finish I was so angry that I started to choke her. "You stupid bitch this is your entire fault I fucking hate you now give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you" "Argnkan yofdur" she said trying to speak. Finally I let her go she feel to the floor coughing. "Now I am going to use one of your ships to get out of her and if you ever do anything to me I swear to anyone I will kill you" I left the room still angry. I got into the ship and took off hoping to catch up with Nancy.

SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK MAN THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG RIGHT it was 2,040 words BUT I LOVE IT ANYWAY I HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING FROM YOU GUYS PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW IF I AM DOING ANYTHING WRONG. OK WELL TILL NEXT TIME.

-NelsersplitZ


	7. Chapter 7

HEY EVERYONE SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED BUT GUESS WHAT I'M BACK.

Chapter 7

Why?

Anakin P.O.V

I landed in the Jedi temple feeling like shit. God why did this always happen to me first Ahsoka now Nancy. No not this time i won't let that happen I got to make things right again. I got to tell her how I feel about her. I ran to her room and knock hoping she would answer but of course didn't. "Nancy look I know what you saw looked wrong but you got to believe me when I say its not what it looks like. And I know we have only know each other for a while but I finally found someone who really loves me and I know you do I can see it in your eyes when ever you look at me" I said tears falling down. "Anakin what are you doing" I turn around to see that Nancy was there I was going to say my speech again when I found out I couldn't for my words were stuck in my throat. All that came out was "I'm sorry" I felt so bad because Nancy eyes were filled with tears and red I couldn't believe I caused her so much pain it kills me. We both stared at each other for a long time in till she went inside where I followed her I close the door behind. She sat on the bed rubbing her forehead. "Anakin please just leave me alone I get it I mean you love Padme and not me you don't have to make things right" she said tears falling down. "I don't think I can ever believe you or trust you with my heart again" she said. I couldn't resit my self so I did it I kissed her. It felt so wonderful but then I could feel her saddness the salty tears it made me sadder.

Nancy P.O.V

I pulled Anakin away, I felt a little dazed this always happens when we kiss. "Anakin please leave me alone you made your descision now just go" I said feeling tired. I could see that Anakin was not going to give up. "Please Nancy you got to believe me" "HOW CAN I EVER BELIEVE YOU AGAIN WHEN I SAW YOU DO THAT" "like this" he pulled me closer for another kiss this time I felt it I could feel it in the force I could feel the love that he was pushing through my lips. moan escape my mouth. I don't know what came over me but suddenly I felt so hot. He lay me on the bed still kissing me. I gently push Anakin off. "Why do you do this to me" I said closing my eyes. "Isn't it obvious I love you" he said wiping tears off.(WARNING THIS NEXT SCENCE IS A LEMON A.K.A SEX SCENCE SKIP THIS NEXT PARAGRAGH IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ)

Anakin P.O.V

I watch as Nancy slowly open her eyes I still had tears in my eyes I now see the pain that I have cause my love. I knew there was no hope for us. "I'm sorry Nancy I never meant to hurt you" I started to get up feeling the hope in this relationship gone. I was about to get to the door when I felt a soft hand grab me. I was pulled back toward Nancy who was smiling a real smile. "I love you too" Smack we both locked lips with each other each trying to explore each other mouth. I pulled away and started to trail kisses down to her neck I slowly took off her shirts where I saw that she was wearing a black bra. "Wow Nancy I didn't know you were so sexy if you didn't wear so much cloth everyone would be in love with you" I said smirking. "Shut up" she said moaning. I took off her bra to see her C cups. I grabbed one and started to massage them causing her to moan loader. I grabbed the left one sucking it making her squeal she was really enjoying it. I stopped and started to trail down when I was stopped. I looked up to see Nancy frowning. "Am I going to fast" I said worry. "No its just you have more cloth then me" she said blushing. "Oh I'm sorry" I said taking off my shirt and pants. Nancy took off her cloth and again we started to kiss. "Anakin I want you" she said "Are you sure" I said smiling. I took off my boxers and postion myself in her women hole. I rib the head around her wet lips making her moan. "Just fucking stick it in already" Nancy said screaming. I thrust in making her scream with pleasure. I pumped in feeling the tightness. She kept telling me to go harder and harder finally we both came to our climax. I lied next to her feeling her breath on me. "I never felt so good" she said smiling. I was never so happy before.

Ahsoka P.O.V

Me and Lux were happy we were going to the doctor to check on my baby well our baby. Lately I have been feeling very close to it. Its not there fault that their father was a stupid bounty hunter no matter what I will protect my baby. My belly hasn't really gotten bigger its been five months but I wasn't worry we were going to the doctor to see if it was going to be a boy or girl. I was so excited. I was looking out the window when Lux grabbed my hand. "I can't believe it I'm going to be a father" he said smiling. Lux had accepted that he was going to be the father even though it wasn't him. Thats why I love him.

We pulled into the driveway and enter the waiting room. We waited for half an hour when the doctor came in. we had a check up and every and the doctor left to get the result. "So how does it feel like to have a baby inside" "It feels wonderful like something I have never felt like" we were both happy. For once in my life it was not crappy. The doctor came in looking a little off. "Um there no easy way to say this but the baby dead" My jaw drop. "What no that can't be I've been healthy" I said tears threating me. "things like this happen I'm sorry" the doctor left. Leaving me and Lux shocked.

WELL THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 7 PLEASE REVIEW THIS I'M SAD THAT I ONLY GOT 1 MORE REVIEW THANK YOU FOR THAT REVIEW AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR I HATE YOU. ALSO THANK YOU BOOKREADERNIJIA FOR THE HELP LOVE YOU.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY EVERYONE OMG MAN HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I WRITTEN. I'M SORRY BUT MY COMPUTER HASN'T BEEN WORKING IM USING SOMEONE ELSE COMPUTER I HOPE YOU HAVE NOT GIVING UP ON ME.

Chapter 8

I Love you

Ahsoka P.O.V

I looked at the doctor hoping that he would start laugh saying it was a joke. But the doctor left without another word. I couldn't believe my ear. I wanted to die I felt so numb, numb with pain. I hated myself because I knew it was all my fault if I didn't wish for this baby to die it might of still been alive. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka, Ahsoka" I turn around to see Lux screaming at me. I looked at him not really wanting to say anything. "It's not your fault I know that look in your eye and trust me its not your fault" he said looking worry. I wanted to say something but what could I say. I was stuck. I close my eyes hoping that this was a dream or some kind of sick joke but I open my eyes just to see that Lux was looking at me even more worry. "Maybe we should go" he said. I let myself get lead out not caring anymore. As soon as we got home I ran to my room locked my door and cry. Cry for my dead baby cry for everything that has ever happen to me and most of all I cried for myself.

A Couple month

Lux P.O.V

"Hurry up Ahsoka I want to go early" I screamed. Finally I see Ahsoka coming down with her suitcase having a little trouble. "Looks like you need help" I said quickly going to her and helping her. Ever since that horrible day me and Ahsoka decided to take a break and I understood it still broke my heart but I decided to respect her decision because I love her and I will wait for her. Anyway today we were going to the beach something I haven't done for a long time but wanted to do it again to help Ahsoka you know make her happy. Anyway we finally got all the lugguga in and went in the car the drive was pretty quiet like always. But finally she talked. "so have you ever been to the beach" she said trying to stop all the adward slients we always go through. "Why of course I used to go all the with my mom and dad all the time but we stop going when my father pass away" I said feeling a little sad. Ahsoka probably sensing it said sorry. "Oh no its okay I mean people die and you move on" I said. "Lux how do you do that" she said. "Do what" I asked confuse. "How do you keep your emotion in like that I mean I use to but now it seem like everything I do makes me want to cry" she said already looking teary. "Aww come on Soka don't cry please" I said stopping the car to hug Ahsoka. "I'm sorry I don't know why its just been so hard" she said crying into my chest. "I know I know that's why I'm here for you no matter what okay. I love you Ahsoka don't you ever forget" I said hugging her even more. "I love you too Lux" Ahsoka said pulling back. "I'm sorry I don't why I've been feeling so weak" "You're not weak okay you just been through tough patches" I said trying to comfort her. "Yay your right alright we should get a move on" she said.

We finally arrived at the beach house where my mom use to take me. "Wow this is beautiful where did you ever find this place" Ahsoka said. "Well umm when I was smaller my mom use to take me here this is the same house I would always go to" I said. "Well its beautiful" she said smiling. "Here let me show you to your room you will be sleeping in master bedroom" I said grabbing her bags. "What about you shouldn't you get that room" she said. "No, no, no I want you to be as combarable as you want" Ahsoka hesitated but finally gave in and thank me. She went to her room to unpack so I decide to do the same thing. I went to my old room looked the same as always my old toys on the floor the only difference was the larger bed. I unpack my stuff and then went outside to see if Ahsoka was hungry or something. Went I got there I could see that she was already cooking something but it seem that she was burning it. "Oh um yay sorry about that I was trying to make some food but i don't really know how to cook as you can see" she said smiling sheeply. "Well what are you trying to make" "Oh nothing just some rice and egg" she said. I started to laugh I couldn't believe it that she couldn't cook. "Its okay here I'll show you' I said still laughing. Ahsoka pout but soon agree. It took a while but soon she learn it wasn't that bad. By the time we were finish it was already late. "Well I think I am going to sleep" Ahsoka said tiredly. "Okay I'll walk you to your room " I said putting the dishes away. I walk Ahsoka to her room. "Well thank you for everything you done good night Lux" "Good night Soka" I said. Ahsoka close the door. I started to walk away when suddenly I heard the door open again I turn to see Ahsoka who looks at me. "Is something wrong" I said looking worry. "Um Lux this made sound strange but I want you" she said. "Um now I mean um" I said confuse. "I'm sorry it's just I realize that I've been horrible to you I mean you waited for me you were always so kind and look how I was to you. So I want to be with you I love you and I mean so come with me to bed please" she said. I looked at Ahsoka then smile that night was amazing I love you Ahsoka.

WELL THIS IS THE END FOR AHSOKA AND LUX FOR NOW MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT ANAKIN AND NANCY DAM DAM DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


End file.
